Unforgettable Moment
by Krupuk Renyah
Summary: Dari mulai bertemu seseorang yang mengaku-ngaku jadi pacarnya Seungcheol, adu mulut di cafe, peristiwa pembuatan ayam goreng yang berujung ke rumah sakit, hingga air mata Jeonghan yang berderai-derai. Seungcheol x Jeonghan. Seunghan/Jeongcheol. slight! Meanie, Soonhoon.
**Unforgettabel Moment**

 **Seunghan**. Ada Mingyu, Soonyoung, Wonwoo juga xD

 **Romance. Family. Humor dikit, tapi maaf kalau garing** xD

 **Oneshot**

 **Warning: TYPO. THIS IS YAOI. BxB. Oh ada kejutan lain didalam, wkwk~**

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah siang yang membosankan menurut Jihoon, cafenya sedang agak sepi. Mungkin karena jam makan siang sudah berlalu dan matahari yang tengah bersinar terik sekali. Dia sedari tadi hanya duduk disebuah kursi berkaki tinggi, sementara tangannya sibuk memainkan rambut Jeonghan yang panjang sebahu. Jeonghan duduk membelakanginya dengan kursi yang lebih pendek. Dan jangan tanya Jeonghan sedang apa, dia cuma bisa pasrah jadi objek pengalih bosan Jihoon.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa sebosan ini" ucap Jihoon di sela-sela gerakan tangannya yang kini membuat model _**fishtail**_ pada rambut Jeonghan. Ngomong-ngomong, Jihoon ini punya bakat terpendam jadi _**hairstyle**_.

Jeonghan mengangguk ringan "Ya. Aku ingin pulang saja rasanya"

"Yah. Jangan pulang dulu. Nanti aku dengan siapa, Hyung?" Jihoon lalu mengurai kembali rambut Jeonghan. Itu tadi sebenarnya terpaksa, karena saat kepangan buatannya tadi selesai, Jihoon tidak menemukan karet rambut-_-

"Kau bisa ajak Soonyoung kemari. Tutup awal juga boleh, kok" saran Jeonghan. Sebenarnya cafe ini milik mereka berdua. Mereka patungan membeli bangunan cafe ini dan mendekorasinya lagi.

"Tidak usah. Si Kwon itu pasti lelah setelah pulang kerja,"

Yang lebih tua terkekeh dan menepuk-nepuk kepala yang lebih muda "Aih. Jihonnie manis sekali"

Dan mereka berdua pun melanjutkan acara bercanda ria dan tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga tak menyadari seseorang tengah masuk ke cafe dengan pandangan mengedar.

"Permisi. Apa ini cafe milik Seungcheol?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata perempuan itu. Ia melepas kaca mata hitamnya dan menatap Jihoon dan Jeonghan agak tidak sopan.

Sebelum Jeonghan buku mulut, Jihoon sudah menyela "Anda siapa?" disertai tatapan mata menyelidik.

Perempuan yang pakai rok mini hitam dan atasan crop lengan pendek itu tertawa, lalu dengan tangan yang ia taruh di dada ia berucap kemayu "Aku Mijung. Aku pacarnya Seungcheol"

Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya -tidak percaya. Sementara Jeonghan cuma menghela nafas. Ya ampun, mereka sudah seperti akan mati kebosanan hari ini, dan sekarang ditambah dengan kedatangan perempuan yang pakai baju terbuka di tengah cuaca seterik ini. Sialnya lagi, dia mengaku-ngaku jadi pacarnya Seungcheol segala. Gila apa.

Jihoon yang tadinya berada dibalik meja samping kasir lalu beranjak mendekati Mijung. Dia tetap pede meskipun tinggi badannya bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dari si Mijung itu.

"Jangan mengada-ngada ya, Nona. Seungcheol Hyung itu sudah menikah"

Dengan gaya yang masih kemayu seperti tadi, Mijung menatap Jihoon tidak percaya "Apa? Tidak mungkin Seungcheol sudah menikah. Kau tidak bercanda kan?"

Jihoon pasang wajah datar "Kenapa juga aku harus bercanda,"

"Lalu sekarang dimana Seungcheol?"

"Ya kerja lah"

"Dimana dia bekerja? Apa dia kerja di kantor? Kantor mana?"

"Ya aku tidak mau memberi tahumu" ucap Jihoon cuek, agak menyebalkan juga. Dan itu membuat Mijung jadi geram.

"Heh bocah! Kau pikir kau siapa berbicara seperti itu padaku?"

"Aku adiknya, sepupu sih. Memang kenapa, _**eh**_?"

Mijung diam sebentar. Ia menyilangkan tangan dan mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi. "Lalu, siapa orang beruntung yang berhasil menikah dengan Seungcheol?" tanya Mijung dengan nada tidak rela.

"Dia itu-"

"Jihonnnieeeeeeee-"

Mereka berdua, ditambah Jeonghan yang sedari tadi duduk anteng seketika mengalihkan pandangan kearah Soonyoung yang baru datang dengan senyuman lebar. Laki-laki dengan pakaian formal itu memandang kekasihnya heran.

"Loh, ada apa ini? Loh, Mijung. Kok kau ada disini?"

Tanpa aba-aba, Mijung lantas memeluk Soonyoung dan berucap _**'aku merindukanmu'**_ yang mana membuat Jihoon jadi panas seketika. Sooyoung tentu saja langsung mendorong perempuan itu menjauh. Dia masih sayang nyawa, kalian tahu.

"Soonyoung-ah, apa kau tahu dimana Seungcheol?"

Soonyoung mengangguk ragu-ragu, tapi matanya menatap Jihoon yang kini tengah pasang wajah datar kearahnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, antarkan aku menemui Seungcheol-"

"Oh.. tidak bisa, tidak bisa" Soonyoung membuat tanda X dengan tangannya, lalu dengan wajah datar yang tak kalah datar dengan milik Jihoon, Soonyoung berucap "Memang kau siapa tiba-tiba ingin menemui Seungcheol Hyung?"

Mijung mengeraskan rahang "Aku pacarnya. Kau dengar? .NYA!"

"Seungcheol Hyung sudah menikah setahun lalu, dan bagaimana bisa kau datang mendadak dan mengaku jadi pacarnya begini?"

"Ya karena aku pacarnya. Sebenarnya mana sih istri Seungcheol itu?!"

Soonyoung tersenyum manis, ia lalu menyenggol lengan Jihoon. "Tunjukkan pada Mijung yang mana istri Seungcheol Hyung Jihonnie"

"Nah, kau lihat orang cantik disana-" Jihoon menunjuk Jeonghan yang duduk berpangku tangan menghadap mereka, Mijung mengangguk "-itu istrinya Seungcheol Hyung" ucapnya lagi, kali ini Jeonghan menghadiahi sebuah lambaian tangan pada si kemayu Mijung.

Mijung _**blank**_. Nyatanya ia jadi kaku begini bukan karena istri Seungcheol seorang pria. Tapi karena wajah Jeonghan yang lebih cantik dan lebih _**bling-bling**_ darinya. Mijung tentu saja tidak terima.

"Paling juga wajah hasil oplas," Mijung berucap tajam kearah Jeonghan.

Jeonghan berdiri. Dia menggebrak meja dan menatap datar Mijung "Siapa yang kau sebut wajah hasil oplas, _**heh**_?"

Mijung agak gagap, dan belum sempat menjawab. Jeonghan menggebrak meja lagi, kali ini Mijung sampai tersentak.

"Kalau aku wajah hasil oplas, lalu kau apa? Orang aneh yang pakai baju pendek di siang seterik ini? Kau tidak takut kulitmu gosong? Tidak takut bedakmu luntur? Heh? Ayo jawab aku, Mijung yang katanya pacarnya Seungcheol!"

Mijung diam saja. Sebenarnya bingung mau jawab apa, dia juga takut dengan Jeonghan yang sekarang sedang _**mode on**_ begini.

"Ya tidak usah pakai teriak-teriak begitu kenapa sih," kata Mijung sambil berlagak membetulkan rambutnya yang sebenarnya tidak kenapa-kenapa itu.

"Pulang saja sana. Seungcheol tidak ada disini" usir Jeonghan.

Mijung menunjuk hidungnya dan memandang skeptis Jeonghan "K-kau mengusirku?"

"Bukan. Aku menyuruhmu cuci piring"

"Woah. Dasar, sok sekali kau ini!"

"Biar saja. Memang kau mau apa? Kita saja kenal tidak"

Lain Jeonghan yang masih terus menyerang Mijung dengan kalimat tajamnya, Soonyoung dan Jihoon malah sudah terkikik sedari tadi. Diam-diam, mereka kagum dengan Jeonghan. Jeonghan yang wajahnya malaikat ternyata bisa jadi garang bak ibu-ibu rumah tangga.

Mijung menghentakkan sebelah kakinya dan setelah itu ia berlari meninggalkan cafe dengan raut muka merah menahan marah dan malu.

"Whoo. Jeonghan Hyung _**daebak**_!"

"Aku jadi tambah nge-fans padamu, Hyung"

"Aih, menyebalkan sekali. Bagaimana bisa Seungcheol kenal dengan perempuan tak bertata krama seperti dia?"

"Tapi tenang saja, Seungcheol Hyung dan Mijung tidak pernah pacaran kok. Mijung saja yang terlalu suka dengan Seungcheol Hyung, sampai-sampai mengaku kalau dia dan Seungcheol Hyung pacaran, ya seperti tadi itu. Ah, dasar sinting"

"Kalian dulu satu sekolah?" tanya Jihoon.

"Ya. Waktu aku masih kelas 10 kan Seungcheol Hyung kelas 12. Masa kau lupa sih, Ji? Kupikir waktu pertama kali kita bertemu aku dengan Seungcheol Hyung, _**deh**_. Itu, waktu sekolahku dulu ada festival musim panas" cerocos Soonyoung panjang lebar.

"Iya iya. Duh, tidak usah membahas masa lalu"

"Sudah sudah. Jangan ribut, kalian membuatku tambah pusing" Jeonghan lantas duduk lagi dan meminum segelas air "kalau saja aku sedang tidak hamil tua, aku pasti akan menendang bokong si Mijung itu,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seungcheol pulang jam delapan malam kali ini, pekerjaannya tadi agak banyak jadi dia tidak bisa pulang sore seperti biasa. Setelah memarkirkan mobil, laki-laki itu lantas masuk kedalam rumah dan melepas jas kerjanya.

Sebelum itu, ia menghampiri Jeonghan yang duduk selonjor dengan sebelah tangan memegang novel dan yang sebelahnya lagi memegang gelas berisi susu hangat.

"Oh, sudah pulang?" kata Jeonghan setelah merasakan bahwa gelas susunya jadi berpindah ke meja.

"Hm. Serius sekali, sampai tidak sadar aku datang" kekeh Seungcheol. Laki-laki itu duduk dibawah sofa sambil tangannya mengusap perut Jeonghan.

Laki-laki cantik itu tertawa "Sudah makan belum?"

"Belum, kau tadi masak apa?"

"Aku tadi tidak masak. Mingyu bawa ayam goreng sepulang kuliah tadi. Sudah sana, makan dulu"

Seungcheol mengangguk lalu mengecup dahi istrinya "Dimana bocah itu sekarang?"

"Di kamar. Mungkin sudah tidur, Mingyu baru pulang jam enam tadi" jelas Jeonghan. Mingyu merupakan adik kandung Seungcheol yang tinggal bersama mereka.

"Ya sudah. Kalau sudah selesai minum susu langsung ke kamar, okay?"

"Iya, Ayah"

Seungcheol hanya bisa tersenyum haru waktu Jeonghan memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, apalagi ketika laki-laki cantik itu mencium pipinya sebelum berjalan menuju kamar.

Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Seungcheol terlalu senang hingga tak terasa sebentar lagi ia akan jadi seorang Ayah.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah dua minggu semenjak insiden datangnya Mijung ke cafe, dan selama itu pula Jeonghan jadi jarang kesana. Maklum saja, usia kandungannya sudah sembilan bulan dan kata dokter ia akan melahirkan dekat-dekat ini.

Hari ini jam delapan pagi, Jeonghan baru saja selesai cuci piring, dia belum masak untuk sarapan. Karena baik Mingyu maupun Seungcheol belum ada yang bangun. Mingyu yang hari ini punya jadwal masuk kuliah siang, sementara Seungcheol tidak masuk kerja, alasannya sih karena ia harus jadi suami siaga karena waktu kelahiran bayi mereka yang hampir datang.

"Hyung.."

"Sudah bangun? Sudah mandi?"

Mingyu yang masih setengah sadar itu menggeleng, ia menggaruk lehernya dan setelah itu memeluk dirinya sendiri. Setelah sadar, dia jadi ingat kalau cuma pakai celana pendek tanpa atasan. "Malas. Aku ingin bolos saja hari ini" setelah itu Mingyu menguap lebar.

"Main bolos saja. Memang cari uang itu mudah?" Seungcheol berucap dibelakang Mingyu dan memukul kecil kepala adiknya. Kali ini, dengan keadaan yang berbeda dari sang adik. Seungcheol sudah mandi dan berpakaian santai.

"Duh, Pak tua ini kerjaannya marah-marah terus" dengus si Mingyu.

"Siapa yang kau panggil pak tua?" sungut Seungcheol.

Mingyu menyengir "Ya tentu saja kau. Memangnya siapa yang paling tua disini?"

Setelah itu terjadilah baku hantam antar Choi bersaudara itu. Bukan baku hantam sejenis tawuran, melainkan baku hantam yang _**anti mainstream**_. Seungcheol yang mencubiti perut adiknya, sementara Mingyu memukuli kakak nya dengan buah pisang yang sebelumnya tersaji di meja.

Di seberang, Jeonghan menggelengkan kepala "Masih pagi, berhentilah. Kalian membuat ribut saja"

Si bungsu Choi langsung melarikan diri ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Seungcheol yang menerima telepon entah dari siapa dan Jeonghan yang mulai memanggang roti.

"Siapa yang telepon?"

"Soonyoung. Dia menyuruhku untuk ke kantor sebentar, ada rapat mendadak. Padahal sebelum itu aku sudah menyuruh Soonyoung untuk menggantikan aku ketika ada rapat" keluh Seungcheol, ia menatap bersalah pada sang istri.

Jeonghan tersenyum kalem. Pagi ini entah kenapa Jeonghan terlihat berlipat-lipat lebih cantik, wajahnya bening sekali. Sumpah. Seungcheol rasanya jatuh cinta lagi.

"Ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Tapi jangan pulang malam-malam, ya?"

"Kau tidak marah kan?"

"Tidak. Segera ganti baju dan sarapan dulu, okey?"

Seungcheol mengangguk. Ia mampir dulu ke sang istri untuk sekedar memberikan sebuah ciuman manis di pagi hari.

.

.

"Hlo, pak tua itu kemana?"

"Ke kantor. Rapat mendadak. Kau benar-benar tidak jadi masuk kuliah, Ming?"

Dengan senyuman lebar Mingyu menggeleng "Mumpung Seungcheol Hyung tidak ada. Aku tidak masuk, ah. Hehe" diakhiri dengan tawa bahagia disana-sini "Eh, Hyung. Aku kok ingin makan ayam ya?"

"Ayam lagi, ayam lagi. Kau sedang ngidam?"

Mingyu mencibir, tapi setelah itu ia menggelayut di lengan sang kakak ipar "Hyung. Buat ayam goreng yuk?"

"Pokoknya kau harus bantu masak, kalau tidak aku tidak mau"

Tangan Mingyu terkepal di udara "Siap!"

Mereka berdua pun kembali berkutat di dapur. Untung saja, Mingyu itu pintar masak. Mereka bahkan sering berkolaborasi menciptakan resep baru. Yah walaupun kadang rasanya tidak sesuai yang diinginkan.

"Yah, Mingyu! Jangan nge- _ **rapp**_ terus, ayam mu jadi gosong!" teriak Jeonghan agak anarkis. Mood orang hamil memang kadang susah ditebak, ya.

"Oh ya ampun. Ayam kuuuu~"

"Mingyu, jangan - _ **ugh**_!"

"Yah. Yah. Hyung, kau baik?"

Jeonghan menggeleng ragu, badannya jadi lemas juga. Segera saja Mingyu menopang tubuh kakak iparnya itu, sebelumnya dia sudah mematikan kompor dan mencuci tangan.

Melihat Jeonghan yang semakin lemas, Mingyu jadi panik "Hyung? Jangan pingsan Hyung. Hyung, mana yang sakit?"

Disela-sela desisan, Jeonghan berucap "Sepertinya aku mau lahiran, Ming"

"Apaaah? Bukannya perkiraanya masih tiga hari lagi?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin agak maju dari tanggal yang diperkirakan" jawab Jeonghan. Mingyu menepuk keningnya, ia mendudukkan tubuh Jeonghan sebentar dan melesat ke kamar mencari kunci. Dan syukurlah, hari ini Seungcheol membawa motornya. Jadi dia bisa pakai mobil mengantar Jeonghan ke rumah sakit.

"Oke. Rileks, Jeonghan Hyung. Kita akan segera ke rumah sakit" ucap Mingyu setelah memapah Jeonghan masuk kedalam mobil. Jeonghan terkekeh dengan wajah pucat.

Laki-laki itu duduk diam menyandar kaca mobil, dan itu malah membuat Mingyu tambah panik. Panik sekali sampai-sampai Jeonghan menoleh dan tertawa padanya "Yang mau lahiran itu aku, Mingyu. Kenapa jadi kau yang panik?"

"Aku panik, Hyung. Panik. Ya Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Nah, pertama-tama yang harus kau lakukan adalah ngebut"

Mingyu melongo "Ngebut?"

Jeonghan mengangguk, ia menghadap arah bawah "Kupikir air ketuban ku sudah pecah"

"APAAAAAH?!"

.

.

.

Seungcheol mengetuk-ketuk kan jemarinya diatas meja rapat kala itu. Para petinggi perusahaan yang mengikuti rapat ini pun belum sepenuhnya datang semua, walaupun sepuluh menit lagi rapat akan dilaksanakan. Soonyoung yang duduk disamping Seungcheol gelisah sendiri, ponsel Seungcheol yang dititipkan padanya itu bergetar sedari tadi.

"Pantatmu itu bisulan ya?" bisik Seungcheol di telinga Soonyoung yang sukses mendapat hadiah sebuah pelototan tajam dari si sipit -Soonyoung.

Si sipit Soonyoung mendesis "Ponselmu bergetar dari tadi. Mungkin telepon dari Jeonghan Hyung.. _**ehm**_ , mungkin?"

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, sih?" pekik Seungcheol tertahan, ia merogoh saku jas Soonyoung dan menerima panggilan yang ternyata dari Mingyu. Laki-laki itu berdiri dan agak menjauh dari meja rapat.

Pada awal memang hanya terdengar krasak-krusuk tidak jelas, namun lama-kelamaan, Seungcheol mendengar Mingyu menjerit heboh, setengah gagap, panik dan _**blank**_. Seungcheol jadi was-was, ia melirik beberapa orang yang mulai memasuki ruang rapat tersebut satu-persatu "Santai, Ming. Ada apa? Katakan pelan-pelan.."

Diseberang sana Mingyu berucap buru-buru, dan atas hasil pendengaran tajam milik Seungcheol, laki-laki itu pun berhasil menangkap tiga kata yaitu _**Jeonghan, rumah sakit, dan melahirkan**_.

Jeda beberapa detik, Seungcheol masih melongo tak berkedip sementara Mingyu sudah mulai menjerit-jerit lagi.

"Ya! Hyung, Hyung. Kenapa masih disitu? Rapatnya sudah mau dimulai"

Seungcheol masih belum mau beranjak, ia menatap gusar kearah Soonyoung "Bisakah kau gantikan aku kali ini?"

"Memang ada apa?"

Tangan Seungcheol hinggap di pundak Soonyoung dan meremasnya agak kuat "Ini darurat sekali, Soon"

Mendengar kata darurat, Soonyoung pun jadi ikut panik tidak jelas. Ia bertanya apa berkali-kali pada Seungcheol namun laki-laki itu diam sejenak. Bahkan tubuhnya pun kini ikut melonjak-melonjak kecil-_-

"Demi Tuhan Kwon Soonyoung, istriku mau melahirkan sekarang!"

"SUMPAHH HYUNG?!"

.

.

.

.

Waktu rasanya cepat sekali berputar. Seungcheol pikir masih lima menit yang lalu ia duduk di kursi rapat, menopang dagu, bertelepon dengan Mingyu, menunggu macet yang tidak kunjung usai dan berakhir dengan ia yang memutuskan untuk berlari saja menuju rumah sakit. Seungcheol buru-buru masuk toilet, sekedar membasuh wajah dan memperbaiki penampilan.

Hatinya berdentum keras. Ia terisak tanpa suara, pipinya basah oleh air mata ketika seorang perawat menyerahkan seorang bayi kecil ke dekapannya. Bayi laki-laki itu mungil sekali, kulitnya putih kemerahan dengan mata sipit yang lucu. Itu anaknya, dan sekali lagi Seungcheol masih belum sadar kalau kini dia sudah berganti status menjadi _**'Ayah'**_.

Seungcheol mencium wajah anaknya dengan rasa sayang yang membuncah. Jemarinya menyusuri pipi anaknya dengan lembut. Ya ampun, Seungcheol bahkan tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Hyung. Sudah jangan menangis, kenapa kau cengeng sekali- _ **Aduh**_!" Mingyu mengaduh, ia menoleh dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada pacarnya. Ngomong-ngomong, sambil menunggu Seungcheol datang, Mingyu memanggil Wonwoo kesini untuk menemaninya.

Wonwoo berdecak lalu menyeret tangan pacarnya menjauh. Bibirnya mendumel "Hyung mu sedang bahagia. Kenapa kau ganggu, eh?"

"Ya habisnya dia menangis terus" ucap Mingyu sok santai. Padahal dalam hati ia sedang ber- _ **party**_ ria karena akhirnya ia punya adik juga.

Kedua orang itu lalu duduk di kursi tunggu dan tak lama kemudian Seungcheol datang menyusul dengan wajah sembab. Tapi bibirnya setia menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Agak mengerikan kalau menurut Mingyu.

"Wah. Hyung selamat ya, sekarang sudah jadi Ayah. Cieeeee~" goda Wonwoo. Ia memeluk singkat tubuh Seungcheol. Sementara Mingyu cengengesan sendiri di belakang.

"Kau gila, Ming?" tanya Wonwoo heran. Pacarnya ini tampan maksimal. Tapi kalau sedang kumat, sinting nya juga maksimal.

"Memang kau mau pacaran dengan orang gila?" jawab Mingyu sarkastis. Wonwoo merengut -mencibir sebenarnya. Sedetik kemudian, pasangan sejoli itu tertawa-tawa bersama sambil memukul-mukul manja satu sama lain.

Seungcheol bisa apa? Dia diam saja pasang wajah datar dan berpura-pura seolah tidak kenal dengan dua orang disampingnya.

.

.

.

.

"Seungcheol.."

Seungcheol lantas segera berdiri. Ia duduk di kursi disamping ranjang rumah sakit istrinya. Jeonghan siuman, dua jam pasca operasi.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya, ia mengusap peluh disekitar dahi Jeonghan. Jeonghan mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Mereka diam sebentar. Tak lama, Seungcheol berucap "Kupikir. Aku akan menamai anak kita dengan nama Dino"

"Dino? Serius mau memberi nama Dino?"

Dengan menggigiti bibir bawahnya, Seungcheol menimang-nimang "Kupikir lucu kalau anakku namanya Dino" diakhiri dengan kekehan. "Oh iya, maafkan aku karena telat datang. Aku menyesal sekali, Han"

Sebelah tangan Jeonghan yang tidak terpasang infus ia gunakan untuk mengusap pipi suaminya, matanya berkaca-kaca "Tidak apa. Tidak usah cemas" jawabnya dengan suara bergetar. Air mata Jeonghan mengalir turun melewati pipi.

"O-oh. Jangan menangis, sayang"

" _ **HELLLOOOOWW~**_ "

Lagi-lagi itu ulah Mingyu. Tapi kali ini bedanya ia sedang membawa bayi di gendongannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan anak kakaknya?

"Maaf Hyung. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan Mingyu untuk tidak masuk kemari. Duh, kupikir kalian masih membutuhkan waktu berdua. Tapi apa-apaan orang ini tiba-tiba masuk saja" adu Wonwoo dengan dengusan dan tatapan mata sebal ke arah sang pacar.

Mingyu menyengir. Ia mengecup singkat bibir pacarnya dan tidak memperdulikan seruan _**'ewhh'**_ dari Seungcheol dan cubitan maut di pinggang oleh Wonwoo.

Jeonghan tertawa "Biarkan saja. Mingyu memang begitu orangnya. Oh, kau bawa Dino-ku kemari?" tanya Jeonghan antusias.

Alis Wonwoo menukik "Dino?"

Ibu jari Jeonghan menunjuk kearah Seungcheol "Dia yang menamainya"

"Bagus juga. Halo Dino kecil. Selamat datang di dunia, anak manis. _**Uh**_ , kau imut sekali sih? Oh iya perkenalkan aku Choi Mingyu. Aku adalah pamanmu yang paling tampan sedunia. Hahaha"

"Nah-nah, Seungcheol. Mingyu mulai lagi,"

"Berikan Dino ke Ibunya. Dasar Mingyu!"

Mingyu dengan bibir terangkat sempurna, menyerahkan Dino ke pelukan sang Ibu. Jeonghan tersenyum haru, perasaannya campur aduk. Dan itu membuatnya tak kuasa menahan tangis, sama seperti Seungcheol tadi. Ia menangis tanpa suara dan hidungnya ia usap-usapkan ke pipi si bayi.

"Woah. Bahagia sekali rasanya" ucap Jeonghan polos. Seungcheol disebelahnya tertawa pelan, ia mencium dahi istrinya dan merangkul erat pundaknya.

"Terimakasih. Aku mencintaimu, Jeonghan"

Jeonghan menelusupkan kepalanya ke leher sang suami dan mengangguk "Aku juga mencintaimu, Ayah"

"Saatnya berfotoooooooo"

Wonwoo mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan bersiap memotret keluarga bahagia ini. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan sudah pasang senyum terbaik. Mingyu di sebelahnya memberi aba-aba.

"Satu.. dua.. tiga-"

"-Cheseeeeeee"

.

.

.

.

 **END**

A/N: HAII~ sudah lama sekali aku menghilang ya? Halah biasa, tugas numpuk banyak, ulangan harian, dan sebentar lagi mau UKK, oh iya ada godaan nonton drama sama film terus. Ya ampun-_-

Btw, ini ff seunghan genre family pertama aku. Jadi maaf ya kalau mengecewakan, dan juga maaf kalau scene seunghannya disini enggak banyak, trs ooc banget. Aku emang udah nge-konsepnya udah lama, tapi nggak jadi-jadi soalnya pas udah ngetik sampe tengah-tengah ideku ambyar. Mungkin kelamaan nggak ngetik ff walaupun ide udah numpuk sekarung di otak x'D.

Ada yg kecewa jeonghan potong rambut? Ada. Pasti ada :'v. Kupikir dia bakalan potong rambut pendek, tapi pendek dalam artian potongan cowok beneran. Yang manly gitu, wkwk. Tapi nggak papa sih, jeonghan cocok aja potong bob gitu, malah tambah cantik kalo perasaan aku. Duh, kuatkan hati fangirl ya allah :'D.

Terus terus ini yang pengen aku share ke kalian. Yg hobi mantengin ig, youtube. Astaga naga, ini comeback, seunghan moment nya buanyak banget. Banyak banget sampek saya teriak-teriak gajelas gitu. Yg liat videonya pas seventeen sama ceci magazine, liat seunghan pelukan nggak? Duh aku terharu :', fansign kemaren mereka duduknya sandingan, trs pas andromeda mereka mepet juga, oh iya yg di daum my kiss. Astagfirullah, si seungcheol flirt nya sama jeonghan, hmm kenyang seunghan moment *party*

Sudah. Saya jadi banyak omong, udah telat update ff lain juga-_-, maaf saya. Saya masih dalam tahap membangun mood kembali, wkwk. Soalnya banyak drama bagus bulan2 ini, wkwk

Oke. Byeeeeeeee~.


End file.
